


Boys Will Be Boys (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Cam are bored and horny, Landry's got a headache, and Vala's got a zat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boys Will Be Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324305) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



Title: Boys Will Be Boys  
Author: mific  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard  
Rating: adult  
Word count: 7755

Summary: In which John and Cam are bored and horny, Landry's got a headache, and Vala's got a zat.

Author warnings (semi-spoilery): Sort-of underage in that John and Cam are both physically aged 16. That's legal in Colorado as long as both partners are the same age. But of course they're not really underage as their minds are fortyish.

[Boys Will Be Boys: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/324305)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/mific_boys-will-be-boys.mp3) (52:16, 47.8MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/mific_boys-will-be-boys.m4b) (52:16, 48.4MB)


End file.
